


Just Another Faceless Soldier

by BABY_YODA_LOVER



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother-Sister Relationships, Deal With It, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm a Stormtrooper advocate, I'm going to stop now, Ok bye, Please Forgive me, Stormtroopers have feelings, Tags Are Hard, That's really all, This Is STUPID, What am I doing, i'm sick while writing this so, ima shut up niw, sorry i removed the mandalorian tags but I'm not writing Mandalorian stuff anymore SORRY!!!, stormtroopers are people too, the timeline is farkled, this is a sort of one shot sort of not really but you know, what the kriff am I doing with my life, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_YODA_LOVER/pseuds/BABY_YODA_LOVER
Summary: SF-427 has been a Stormtrooper for a long time. So long she has forgotten what her real name is.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to be posting every Friday. TRY, okay? Sorry there's no more Mando stuff. I'm sick and I just. can't. :(

PLEASE NOTE: One credit = $5

SF-427. That’s my name. The only name I remember, anyway. I’m a Stormtrooper for The Galactic Empire.Yes, it’s dead. But in the underworld, it lives on. I’ve been a Stormtrooper for eight years, and from what I can tell, will be for the rest of my life. Not that that will be very long, judging from the way my squad is acting. “C’mon, Sofie. Can we PLEASE have some hot cocoa?” TK-412 begged. I can tell he’s doing puppy eyes, even under the helmet.  
“TK-412. You will address me by my operating number. Sofie isn’t even my name. And no, we are not getting hot cocoa.”  
“Loosen up, SF.” FN-831 chimes in. He was the second most serious in the group. At least I thought so.  
“Not you too, FN.” I reply, mocking being shocked at the betrayal.  
“Was that a nickname?” asks MB-542, playfully jostling his shoulder with me. Did I HAVE to be put in command of the three least serious men I know? Sure, I love them, they’re like brothers to me, and I would take a blaster shot for all three of them, but did they have to be so annoying?  
“All three of you are lucky you don’t have another commander.” I notice that FN is bothering a civilian. “FN-831. Leave the civilian alone.” Sure, they had every right to ask for the Identicards of the civilians, but I didn’t want to make their life harder. FN backs off, and I walk up to the civilian. “Sorry.” I whisper, and hand the old woman a few credits. I see the face of wonder follow me back to my squad. “FN, why were you torturing that poor woman?” I scold, slapping the back of his helmet. TK-412 giggles. “I was asking her if you should let us have hot cocoa.” He replies innocently, and TK laughs harder.  
“Fine, you big sleemo. We’ll get the kriffing hot cocoa. TO GO!” At this, all three of my fellow Stormtroopers fistbump. I sigh in annoyance, though no one can hear it under my helmet.


	2. Kriffing brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mib, Sophie, Crash, and Dot hang out.

“Three cups of hot cocoa to go, please.” I request. The three kriffing idiots were standing in the back of the cantina. I had TOLD them to behave, and not embarrass the Galactic Empire, and so far they were doing a good job. The bartender nodded his head, and hastily went to get the hot cocoa ready. “Sir, you can serve the other customers that ordered first.” I say, noticing the small group of people waiting for their food. They look over in shock. I grind my teeth. Stormtroopers are people too. Yes, we work for The Empire. That doesn’t mean we can’t be good people. But with our identical masks, you can’t tell. The bartender serves them, and then brings me the hot cocoas. I give him four credits, which is one more than I owe him. I turn to leave. I’m at the exit of the cantina.“Um, sir?” the man yells, clearly unsure of my gender.  
“Yes?”  
“You gave me an extra credit.” I wince. The whole cantina is watching.  
“That was on purpose.” I say simply. The entire crowd startles. What was the evil Stormtrooper up to? I shake my head, then walk out, leaving the crowd with something new to gossip about. The other Stormtroopers follow me out. MB is first, then TK, then FN.


	3. Boys are annoying but we love them anyways

We’re back in our bunk. The chips that were processing what we were doing all day had to be modified. I don’t think Command would be very happy that we bought hot cocoa and were nice to people. FN, or as we call him, Dot, is lying on his bunk, tinkering with the chips. He can always figure out how to delete the parts of the day we don’t want command seeing, he just has a bit of trouble replacing the footage with normal Stormtrooper things. His helmet is off, so we can see his black hair and striking orange eyes. He’s 20. On the bunk above him, TK, or Crash, is scrolling through his datapad, looking for a new holodrama he’ll later force us to watch with him. His orange hair keeps getting in his green eyes. His 17 year old self thought it would be a good idea to let his hair grow out. MB, or Mib, is quietly listening to music. He seems tough, but all the music he plays is sad. He had another squad, once. They were killed two years ago. He was the only one who survived the Rebel Shootout. That was two years ago, when he was 22. His brown hair is pulled back, and his brown eyes are glossy. I look in the mirror. I have blonde hair cut in a bob. My light blue eyes have speckles of gold in them. 23 years. “Guys, time to get changed.” I say, breaking the silence. Crash and Mib walk into the refresher. “I’m almost done!” calls Dot. He finishes. While they get changed, I throw my helmet on and walk to Command. I hand the chip to a Lieutenant, and he takes it without looking at me. When I get back, they’re all changed in their uniform. Gray top and bottom. The only thing different about their outfit is their socks. Same style, but different colors. Mib’s is navy blue. Dot’s is orange, and Crash’s is green. Crash made us all socks in our favorite color. I turn my attention back to them. They’re gathered together. Crash and Dot are leaning on opposite sides of Mib. He has his arms wrapped around them. I smile softly, before entering the refresher. I pull my pajamas on, and then my dark purple socks. I walk out, and Crash calls me over. They adjust to make room for me. Now I’m on the edge of the couch, curled in the nooks of Mib’s arms, as Crash lies his back on Mib’s, and Dot leans on Crash’s legs. “Tonight’s holodrama is Three moons on Corellia!” Everyone but Crash groans. He is a hopeless romantic, and all of the holodramas he picked were cheesy romance stories. I felt bad for him. Being a Stormtrooper really limited your options. The holodrama started.


	4. Why do they love hot cocoa so kriffing much?

When I woke up, I was on my cot. Someone, probably Mib, must’ve picked me up and moved me once I fell asleep. I looked at my chrono. 5:50. We had 40 minutes to report to Command and get our next mission. “Up and at ‘em, guys!” I yelled. No one woke up. “FREE HOT COCOA TO WHO EVER WAKES UP FIRST!” They all sit up at once. “I was kidding. You got hot cocoa yesterday.” they all grumble, and are about to lay back down, when I talk again. “C’mon, I don’t want to be the one to explain why we were late for assignment.” I’m met with grumbling once again, but they all reluctantly get up. I move into the refresher to get changed into the black undersuit. It’s an unspoken rule that at night, they get the refresher, and in the morning, I get it. We all go to our armor buddies. It’s impossible to get the armor on without help. Mine is Mib. We strap on all of the lower body armor ourselves, and help each other with the top part. I would feel uncomfortable, but he’s my friend. My brother. I put my helmet on and lock it in place.


	5. This is the end, sorry it wasn't that exciting. I'm sick, so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE IS REALLY SHORT! I'm sorry. I'll probably return to this at some point. Maybe. I dunno.

We’re off duty on Tatooine. We have our chest plates on, and are carrying our helmets in bags. Mib is checking out the fruit, Dot is looking for parts, and I’m walking with Crash, as he not so subtly flirts with civilians. “I had a girlfriend once.” he points out. I hum. “She was a jerk.” I huff at the news.  
“TK-412. Stay alert.” that was code for don’t flirt with the civilians. He turned to face me, and I could see the smirk he gave me before I saw his face. We regroup. I smile.


End file.
